Lost Love
by KyokoKoizumi
Summary: After an incident, Mikan loses her memories. She becomes a completely different person, and all her friends come to dislike her. How will she get her friends back, and will she become the cheerful girl everyone once knew and loved? Horrible summary . .
1. Chapter 1

My second fanfic ever o_o My first is called 'Hate Turns to Love' for Shugo Chara… so if you're a fan of that anime, I wish you good luck if you dare read that fanfic. It's not a very good one in my opinion, but I'm still continuing it. That series is 16 chapters, with side stories that include my OC's backgrounds and all and it isn't even at the romance yet .. Back to this, THIS IS MY FIRST G.A. Fanfic… and I know that I made the characters unbelievably OOC. But what can I say? I'm sorry x_x

Oh, and since I'm obsessing over Naruto and G.A, I wanted to make 'Alice Academy' ninja style xD Only the Special Stars are highly skilled assassins/ninjas. So just letting you know :]

And Hotaru and Natsume aren't enemies in my story. They're pretty good friends o.o so yeah :D You'll understand how much good friend they are when you read. Sorry for my blabbering, ENJOY ~

A certain auburn haired girl slowly opened her eyes. Her head was throbbing in pain, and she doubted that she could even awaken. Her eyes finally opened completely, and the first thing she saw was crimson. Crimson eyes to be exact.

She stared at the crimson pair of eyes, for a good minute or so before finding her voice.

"Who… are you?" she asked, quietly. She could see the pain in the person's eyes, as soon as she asked who he or she was. Why was he/she pained? Where was she? Who is he/she? And the strangest question, who on Earth was she?

"Sakura-chan… lost her memory?" a voice asked. She turned her head slightly, and caught glance of a gorgeous young man. He had blonde hair that she wished she could run her hand through, and beautiful cerulean eyes.

"Unfortunately yes. All memories she once had is completely gone. I don't even know if there's a possibility that she'll remember the things she did in the past again…" another voice replied to the gorgeous young man.

"Ruka, I'm going to go to my dorm now. You can stay with her if you want" the crimson eyed child said. The auburn haired girl took a better look at the crimson eyed stranger. Turns out, it was a guy. He had messy raven hair that she found attractive, and shimmering rare coloured eyes. Crimson eyes to be exact. The girl took notice that there was another person in the room. This time it was a female, who has raven hair like the crimson eyed boy, and she had amethyst orbs. All of them were wearing uniforms, except for the crimson eyed fellow.

"N-Natsume? Are you sure?" the blonde boy asked, as he ran up to the crimson eyed boy. She assumed that 'Ruka' was the blonde haired boy, who was attractive and cute in his own kind of way. She also assumed that 'Natsume' was the crimson eyed boy, who surpassed attractive by miles.

"Yeah. Imai, you stay with Ruka" the boy said, leaving the room. The female, who she assumed was 'Imai' since she was the only other person there, kept her stoic face and simply nodded. For once, she was actually doing what someone told her to do.

"Oh! You're awake!" the blonde boy exclaimed, as he ran up to the bed where the auburn girl lay. The girl simply nodded.

"Who are all of you?" she asked, as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. The two of them looked at her, frowning.

"So it was true…" the blonde frowned. He sat on the edge of the bed, and looked to the ground.

"What did you think Nogi? Subaru isn't a doctor because he would tell a visitor that the patient is completely blanked out right now" the girl explained. She looked over to the auburn haired girl.

"My name is Hotaru Imai. And I am your _best _friend. That's Ruka Nogi, your _close _friend" the girl explained. The auburn haired girl's assumptions were correct.

"And the crimson eyed guy? Also, who am I?" the girl asked. The two others sighed.

"You are Mikan Sakura" Ruka explained. The girl nodded. So her name was Mikan eh?

"And the crimson eyed boy is?" she questioned again. This time, it was Hotaru to answer.

"Natsume Hyuuga" she plainly said. Mikan nodded again. She turned her attention to the handsome blonde.

"And what's his relationship with me?" she asked, curiously. Ruka gulped.

"He's your…" he started, but unfortunately he was interrupted by Hotaru who glared at Ruka to make him stop speaking.

"Unfortunately… he too is your other best friend…" Hotaru replied, monotone. Her face remained stoic like it did before.

"And the person you loved" Ruka muttered under his breath. Thankfully, Mikan didn't hear what Ruka had muttered.

"Sorry to interrupt!" a cheerful voice greeted. Mikan looked over to where the entrance was, and found herself looking at two boys. One with dark blue hair, and matching eyes. He also had an unforgettable feature, excluding Mikan since she lost her memory. That unforgettable feature was a black star tattooed onto the bottom of his left eye. The other boy had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He had a huge smile plastered onto his face.

"What's the situation with Mikan?" the blue haired boy asked, as he walked over to the bed where Ruka and Mikan sat.

"Lost every single thing in her memory. She doesn't even know who Natsume is" Hotaru replied. That was a huge surprise to the blue haired boy, and the boy who was grinning nonstop. The boys' grin immediately turned into a frown when he heard the information that Hotaru had shared with them.

Why were they surprised? Because Natsume and Mikan had known each other basically even before birth. How? Their parents were the best of friends when they had attended Alice Academy ages ago. Everyone knew very well that Natsume had feelings for her since the age of 10. And that was 6-7 years ago for god sakes. A few people had also realized that Mikan had some romantic feelings for Natsume for the past 2 years. Of course, it was only Hotaru, Ruka and the blonde haired boy to have known this. Hotaru, being the observing person she is, figured it out in less than a week when Mikan had come to start this little crush. She knew way before Mikan herself knew. Ruka figured it out, since Mikan had told Hotaru and him about it, after half a year from when Hotaru figured it out. And of course, the blonde haired boy only knew of it since he eavesdropped on their conversation. But he swore to keep that a secret, and thank god he did promise and it never slipped out. Natsume had grown suspicious about it, but he wasn't one hundred percent sure. And now all his hopes were crushed, since Mikan had lost her memories.

"Why is it such a surprise that I don't remember this Natsume guy?" Mikan asked. The blonde haired boy, who had yet to be names was about to speak when Mikan interjected with another question.

"And who are you two?" she asked, eyeing the two "strangers" who had walked into the room, less than 5 minutes ago.

"Tsubasa Ando. And this is Kokoro Yome, but call him Koko" the blue haired boy explained, pointing to the shorter blonde beside him.

"Ah… can I also ask, do any of you know why I'm in the hospital?" Mikan questioned, once again. Ruka looked at her, and then to Tsubasa and Koko. Both of them shook their heads.

"Imai knows" Ruka replied, as everyone directed their attention to Hotaru. Hotaru stared back at them.

"Like hell I'd tell you. Go to Hyuuga to get your answer. He's the only other person who knows about what happened" Hotaru replied. Mikan frowned, and everyone else just looked at Hotaru. They figured that she'd do that.

"I don't even remember my way around the school anymore. How the hell am I supposed to ask this idiot 'Natsume'?" Mikan hissed. Everyone turned to her, surprised by her sudden outburst. This was the first time Mikan had ever spoken so rudely.

"Figure that out yourself. None of us will help you" Hotaru hissed back. Knowing Hotaru, the three boys nodded since none of them wanted to be blackmailed, or even deal with an angry Hotaru.

"What the hell? I just woke up, forgotten all my apparent memories and you're acting like a total bitch to me? Just how the hell were you my best friend?" Mikan shouted, glaring daggers at Hotaru.

"Excuse me? You're calling me a bitch? You're the one who fucking started yelling at me for no fucking reason! How was I your best friend? Don't fucking ask me. Ask yourself" Hotaru retorted, standing up furiously. Her hands were now fists, and the skin started turning white.

Everyone stared in complete and utter shock. Never in their life had they heard Hotaru have such an outburst. Never had they heard her yell. They've only heard her speak in her normal voice, but in a deadly way. And _never_, in their entire life, had they even _think _that Hotaru would ever say those words to her best friend.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Go to a mental institute. While you're at it, go to some anger management classes, you whore" Mikan shouted. The old cheery Mikan everyone knew and loved had completely disappeared. She was now an epic cold bitch who would surely be hated by everyone. The three boys already knew that Hotaru basically hated the person who once was her best friend. They also knew that Natsume was upset that she'd forgotten him, and he was in some ways angry at that fact. Surely, he wouldn't want to have any interactions with her. Knowing Natsume, he'd leave her to die just so she could figure out a way to save herself, use her brain. This was like any other time; he'd probably leave her alone and come back when she remembers everything.

"Mikan, calm down!" Tsubasa interrupted, before Hotaru could start cursing at her again. He didn't want their friendship that had existed for more than 10 years to instantly be broken because of memories forgotten.

"Calm down? This whore is cursing at me for no reason! Why the hell should I freaking calm down?" Mikan shouted. Everyone hated the new Mikan already, only after minutes of her awakening.

"You know what? Fuck you. Come back when you're the Mikan we all knew and loved" Hotaru said, storming out of the hospital. The three boys hated to admit what Hotaru had said was true, but they agreed one hundred percent. They all turned to Mikan and nodded, all leaving together to follow Hotaru.

~.~

It had been days since Mikan had been set free from the hospital. She had been aimlessly walking the corridors looking for her dorm. If not, she was looking for Natsume's.

"Polka?" a voice called. Mikan turned around, and found herself staring into a pair of crimson eyes.

"What did you just call me?" Mikan answered back, in a cold tone. Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"Forget it. You wouldn't understand anymore. Are you looking for Imai's dorm?" he replied, as he started walking again, eventually walking past Mikan.

"Hell no. I'm not going to that bitch's room. I was looking for my room" Mikan replied, as she joined Natsume walking. He stopped right after Mikan's sentence.

"Did you just call Imai a bitch?" he asked. Mikan stopped and turned back to look at him. She raised a brow and nodded.

"Yeah, so what?" she replied. Natsume couldn't believe what he just heard. The teenage girl he fell in love with six or seven years ago had completely changed from one measly incident. The cheerful girl he had become attached to, although he acted as if he hated her, had turned into another version of Hotaru Imai – the ice queen, only bitchier.

"Do you have a fever?" Natsume asked, concerned. Mikan looked at him as if he were high.

"Does it look like I have one? Use your eyes for god sakes" Mikan replied, bitterly. Natsume stared at Mikan, and instantly felt hurt. He was never one to be emotional, but it couldn't be helped. His cheerful best friend will probably never come back again. And to add to that, the one he loves is cruel to him, and his friends. Yes, Hotaru included.

Natsume did what he usually did when Mikan had a problem. Leave her alone until she figures it out. It pained him to leave his best friend and the person he loved, to be all alone and probably befriend people completely different. It pained him to know that it was basically all over. They'll all just move on without Mikan Sakura. The sun to everyone's darkness.

~.~

Mikan once again, sat alone for lunch. It had been about 3 weeks since she was released from the hospital, with this new persona of hers. At first, during lunch Mikan would sit with her usual friends, who included Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Misaki, Aoi, Luna, Yuu, Kitsuneme and Nobara. It was different, since Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Koko and Tsubasa no longer sat together with them. The five of them would go and sit together at the far end, far away from where Mikan and the rest sat. Everyone found it odd and suspicious. That is, until they started feeling the same way the other five felt. They truly lost their good friend Mikan. First to leave was Sumire and Kitsuneme. Then Misaki and Yuu. After that there were only five who stuck by Mikan. Until her attitude got worse. She frequently fought with Luna and for some reason, Aoi. So Luna left, dragging Aoi along with her. Aoi let herself be taken away, since she didn't want to deal with the new Mikan either. Like the others, Anna and Nonoko left not long after Luna and Aoi did. That only left Nobara. She didn't want to leave Mikan, for she felt guilty. But she did so anyways, despite being the nice quiet girl she was. She just couldn't stand it. She was so close to choking someone to death if she listened to anymore of Mikan's arguments and complaints.

"She's eating alone again… is her memory loss permanent?" Nobara asked, concerned as she eyed Mikan from a distance. Like everyone else, they were the usual group eating at a lunch table, excluding Mikan that is.

"We'll have to ask Imai's brother. He _is_ the doctor who was watching over her during her recovery time" Ruka explained. Everyone looked over to where Hotaru and Natsume were, who just so happened to be sitting beside one another.

"Explain how Mikan lost her memory. Ruka mentioned that there was an incident that only you two know since you were the only ones there. So, what happened?" Luna asked, as she stabbed her spaghetti with her fork.

~.~ On the day of the incident (Flashback) ~.~

"Hotaru!" Mikan smiled, as she ran down the hall to one of her two best friends. She jumped and surprisingly, she was able to hug Hotaru without being knocked to the ground with one of Hotaru's crazed inventions.

"Eh? Are you feeling alright?" Mikan asked, concerned. It was rare for Hotaru not to shoot her with her baka gun. It was a day to day basis that Mikan would get blasted miles away by the usual Baka gun or in some instances, her Baka canon. It would be once in a blue moon that Hotaru would let her best friend cling to her like a koala.

"Fine. Now get off me" Hotaru replied, maintaining her monotone voice. And as usual, the facial expression stayed the same.

"Oi, pull your skirt down, Polka" a low voice interrupted the moment. Mikan of course, knew who it was. Natsume obviously. Who else calls her 'Polka' or 'Strawberry'? Hotaru, being the smart person she was also knew. But it didn't matter if she was smart or not, considering Mikan – someone who had an IQ of a peanut, knew who it was.

"You pervert!" Mikan pouted, as she stood straight on the ground and pulled her skirt down, so it covered her bottom.

"I'm not being a pervert when you're flashing your panties in broad daylight" Natsume replied, smirking. Mikan continued to pout cutely, as Hotaru just sighed.

"Yes, yes we get the daily routines. Now stop having your love quarrel!" Hotaru said, interrupting their argument. Mikan sent one of her glares to Hotaru. Although, to a normal person her glare could just end up being a normal stare. Unless she's pissed, and when I say pissed, I mean _pissed._ Her glare was weak, compared to the glares that Hotaru and Natsume send to people.

The three of them started walking towards their class, while Mikan was talking about random things. Especially her favourite candy/food, howalons.

After classes, Mikan skipped along the hallways. Of course, the day had ended an hour ago, therefore the hallways were deserted. For Mikan though, the day had just ended for her because of her 'loveable' math teacher, Jinno-sensei, had given her detention once again for sleeping in.

Mikan skipped along the hallway. Passing by a familiar window, she stopped skipping and looked out. There outside, was the Sakura tree that Mikan and Natsume always hung out at. At times, Ruka too would be there, but only when he didn't have to watch the animals that we being taken care of at the local farm that was a few blocks from Alice Academy. Only those helping and trustworthy were allowed to leave the property for things instructed by teachers, who had permission from the principal.

There, standing at the Sakura tree, was one of many fan girls of Natsume, who think they even had a chance with him. Usually, fan girls would come to their Sakura tree knowing Natsume would come there to relax and hang out. That's their opportunity to confess their love to him.

"Mikan! Get out of the way!" a low familiar voice shouted from the distance. Mikan turned around to see what was going on. The instant she turned, she was in a headlock and a knife was to her neck.

"Fuck!" Natsume shouted, as he stopped running dead in his tracks. Mikan took a closer look, and could see Hotaru behind Natsume, running to stand beside him. Both of them were bruised and injured. On Natsume, he had a cut across his cheek that had blood gushing out of it. His fists were bloody as well, and he had a lot of bruises around him. Hotaru had some blood on her lip, and she too was bruised all around. Her left arm was clutching onto her right, as she was biting down on her lip in pain. Through her blazer, you could tell she was clashed in the arm since the sleeve of her blazer was slashed.

"Mikan!" Hotaru shouted, glaring daggers at the man who held Mikan in his grasp. Mikan tried struggling, however the man who held her put the knife extremely close to her neck up to the point it was touching her skin. Little droplets of blood started rolling down her neck.

"You bastard!" Hotaru shouted, taking a step closer to Mikan and the unfamiliar man. The man smirked, and started digging the knife into Mikan's flesh. Mikan let out a cry, indicating that she was in a lot of pain, for a knife was slowly being shoved into her neck.

"Take any more steps closer, and she'll die. I'll slit her neck completely, without hesitation child" the unfamiliar man threatened, as he stopped digging the knife into Mikan's flesh. Mikan had tears streaming down her cheek, while Natsume and Hotaru tried figuring out what to do next, in a way that Mikan wouldn't get injured any further like the two of them. They knew very well that their opponent could easily slit Mikan's throat and kill her right then and there.

"Don't you fucking dare" Natsume replied darkly. The unfamiliar man's eyes grew in fear, but continued to hold Mikan captive.

"And if I do dare?" the man replied, continuing to smirk. Natsume's glare darkened even more than before. If one weren't brave enough, then that person would die just by the look of Natsume's glare. No… that's too exaggerated but it's extremely scary.

"You'll regret it. You have think that he's a scary now? You really think he's acting 'strong' right now?" Hotaru said, glaring darkly at the man as well. Mikan let out a little whimper, as the man began digging the knife into her throat once again out of fear.

Natsume sent a signal to Hotaru to activate one of her inventions that were set up at this area from the very beginning after receiving information about this crazed man. The only thing was, they didn't expect Mikan to be there at all. They didn't expect her to get caught up into this, and be held hostage refraining them from attacking the man and beat him senseless.

Hotaru got the signal and activated the invention. The invention was attached to the wall, and it grabbed the man by the waist, making him loosen his grip around Mikan. Mikan tried breaking free; however the man still had a strong grip on her.

"I can't do what was purposely supposed to have happened" Hotaru replied, clutching onto her right arm even harder. Natsume sighed, knowing the reason.

"How can we get Mikan out of the bastard's grasp when he has a knife to her neck?" Natsume replied, taking out a knife from his back pocket, but not revealing it so the unfamiliar man could see that he was armed, and rip Mikan's throat open.

Hotaru saw Natsume's knife hidden behind him with her peripheral vision, and had an idea. She let go of her right arm, which was bleeding nonstop, and reached for the remote with her left hand filled with blood. She pressed a button on the remote that released some sort of gas that made the unfamiliar man become dizzy. The man's grip stayed strong, but he moved the knife only a few centimetres away from Mikan's neck. Natsume took this opportunity to throw the knife at the unfamiliar man, and the knife landed straight into his gut. He coughed out blood, and Hotaru pressed another button on the remote which caused the robot's arm to lift up the man and throw him out the open window. They did this, so he could loosen his grip from Mikan and she wouldn't be dragged out with him.

Unfortunately, their plan didn't go as planned. The man was thrown out of the window… but he took Mikan with him. Natsume and Hotaru could hear Mikan shriek as she fell two stories down to the ground. Hotaru and Natsume ran to the window to see where they had gone. There on the ground, was a bloody scene. Natsume immediately jumped out the window landing on his feet when he arrived to the ground. He ran to where Mikan's bloody body lay.

"Fuck!" he shouted, as he crouched down to her body and picked her up. Hotaru jumped out the window following Natsume and the three of them left for the academy's hospital. Hotaru left her robot to take care of the unfamiliar man.

Mikan was in critical condition, but luckily she actually survived the two story drop the way she did. It was amazing since she wasn't a skilled assassin/ninja like the other Special Stars. Because she was the niece of the Principal/Director, he made sure she stayed complete oblivious to the other side of the Special Stars' lives, and he made sure she wouldn't have to battle. He insisted that Natsume and Hotaru didn't put their lives in danger by being an assassin/ninja to protect the school. But they denied the offer, in order to protect their friends.

Mikan was in recovery for exactly 6 months and 2 weeks. Everyone was worrying about her, and when she finally awoke she had forgotten everyone and everything.

~.~ Present time ~.~

"So… it was your fault she's like that?" Sumire accused, slamming her hands on the table and standing up. Everyone in the cafeteria including Mikan turned to the sudden outburst from Sumire, and stared. Hotaru glared at everyone, and they all broke off eye contact with the group.

"Well…" Hotaru started, but was cut off by Natsume.

"Shouda, sit your ass down. And yes, it was my fault now stop making a fucking scene!" Natsume snapped. Everyone turned to Natsume except for Hotaru, Ruka, Tsubasa and Aoi. They knew why he took the blame for himself. Even though Hotaru was part to blame, Natsume took all the blame onto himself.

"Stupid Reo" Hotaru muttered. Sumire sat back down, and bit her lip fighting back tears. Knowing her 'Natsume-sama' had been the cause of one of her best friend's memory loss, had hit her hard.

"Sumire, surely it wasn't Natsume's entire fault. It must be that stranger who grabbed Mikan!" Nobara said, trying to make Natsume feel less bad.

"So what'll we do? Apparently it's permanent memory loss. Meaning, that girl we all loved is now a splitting image of the Ice Queen over here, only Mikan is bitchier" Luna said, continuing to stab her spaghetti. Everyone took a minute to think about it.

"Oh I know! Why don't we all act the same way we did before when Mikan-chan was her old self? That way, even if she isn't one hundred percent the same Mikan-chan, we'll at least get her to open up to us again. Like how we got Hyuuga-kun to open up to us!" Nonoko suggested. Everyone thought about that suggestion for a minute.

"Correction, I never opened up to you. Only Ruka and Polka. In some ways Imai. And obviously my sister knows everything about me" Natsume replied. Everyone sweat dropped.

"I'm not going with that suggestion" Hotaru replied, in a monotone voice once again. Natsume, Ruka, Tsubasa and Koko knew that she didn't want to go back to her _best friend _after the words that were said when Mikan awoke. Natsume knew because both Hotaru and Ruka came to his dorm after their visit and explained what happened.

"Then what the hell are we going to do?" Sumire exclaimed, pounding her fist onto the table once again.

"Dear lord Sumire, stop hitting the table!" Luna shouted, sticking her fork only inches away from Sumire's face.

"Hotaru-chan, why won't you do it?" Anna asked. Hotaru didn't want the subject to be brought up. She reached for the knife that was in between Natsume and her, but Natsume grabbed her hand only centimeters away from the knife, stopping her from picking it up and throwing it dead center in between Anna's eyes. He's seen her throw it dead center at the enemies during missions.

"Don't bring it up" Hotaru replied, as Natsume let go of her hand and she slowly pulled it back onto her lap. Her head was facing downwards, and Ruka who was on the left of Hotaru patted her on the shoulder.

"So what are we going to do? Leave her, and move on without Mikan Sakura?" Yuu asked, frowning. Everyone sighed not knowing what to do. Only Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka stayed silent.

"Onii-san, what about you? What should we do?" Aoi asked, staring at her brother. She wanted to hear his suggestion, what he would do to get his best friend back.

"Nothing. Let her die or something" Natsume replied in a monotone voice. Everyone knew very well that wasn't what Natsume really meant. But there was nothing any of them could do. It took them all (excluding Hotaru and Ruka) 4 years just to get him to open up to them.

A/N How was the first chapter of Lost Love? Alright, I have included Luna into the main group of friends. Why? Because in my POV, I don't think Luna is that bad compared to the bastard she apparently "loves" and "accepts" her. Also, seeing Luna as the slutty bitch is starting to get boring… and it doesn't really fit into my story since my story is all dramatic. Sort of… Also, I wanted to include Luna in any sort of way. As I said, I made Natsume and Hotaru more… friendly with one another.

Sorry for the OCC…

Review ~


	2. An Exchange of Words

Hello ~ Second chapter of 'Lost Love'! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter… sorry that I suck at writing. But hey, I'm only 12! I wanted to make this chapter all about the Special Stars' and the history, etc. I didn't know who to make the overall director/principal of Alice Academy… so I used my OC :] Shiki – Mikan's uncle – has been overused… and also, I didn't want anyone but Natsume and Hotaru knowing about Mikan's past. xD… Kuonji can rot in hell. Like I'll ever put him in my story.

* * *

_Secrets and history behind the Special Stars' & a exchange of words_

* * *

Natsume sat on his bed with his _other_ best friend Ruka beside him. Both of them sighed.

"Life is boring without Sakura-san" Ruka said, breaking the silence. Natsume didn't bother to look over to his best friend. Instead, he continued to read manga.

"I think I'll talk to Imai's brother… there might be a way to help her regain at least some of her memories…" Ruka suggested, smiling as he turned to his best friend. Natsume looked up from his manga, and stared into Ruka's cerulean eyes.

"Even if the chances are that she'll remember the hell she went through before coming here? She might end up remembering the bad memories instead of the good memories, and her old friends" Natsume replied. After saying that, he turned away from Ruka and returned to reading his manga. Ruka frowned.

"I suppose that's true… let's go talk to her! Her dorm is just across from you dorm!" Ruka exclaimed, as he jumped up from Natsume's bed.

"You can go, I'll stay here. Too much effort" Natsume replied, not even bothering to look over to his enthusiastic friend. Ruka's huge grin turned back into a frown. A sudden knock on the door, made Natsume sigh and get up. He walked to the door and found a few of Mikan's friends along with his sister standing outside.

"What?" Natsume asked bitterly, as he narrowed his eyes at the four girls in front of him. It included: Luna, Aoi, Hotaru and Nobara. Hotaru had her arms crossed, while Aoi and Nobara had worried looks on their faces.

"Just went to Mikan's dorm" Hotaru said, walking into Natsume's dorm. He rolled his eyes, and the three other girls walked in following Hotaru.

Natsume knew that if they ever went to Mikan's dorm and get a cold shoulder, they'd come to his dorm. Why? Because Mikan and Natsume basically lived across from one another. Maybe a dorm over?

"Got the cold shoulder?" Natsume asked, as he walked up to his bed once again. He sat down and leaned himself back onto the wall behind him staring out the window. It was already around 11:30 and curfew passed by long ago. However, none really cared for it and the usual gang could always get away with it. Especially Natsume and Hotaru because they were Special Stars. All the teacher's knew of the history and the second life the Specials' had.

"Hey, how was the case with Reo Mouri?" Ruka asked, again breaking the silence between he and everyone else. Both Hotaru and Natsume sent death glares to Ruka. On the other hand, Luna and Nobara were clueless of what was happening. Aoi of course, knew because she was Aoi _Hyuuga_. AKA, Natsume's sister.

"Who the hell is Reo Mouri?" Luna asked, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at the three who were on the bed.

"Nice going jackass" Hotaru muttered, as she slapped her hand across Ruka's head. Ruka started cursing, and he frowned.

"No one" Natsume replied, as he picked up his manga on the left of him and started reading it once again. Luna knew they were hiding something, and she was going to find out. She knew very well that both Natsume and Hotaru, who were basically the same besides gender and name, would never tell her what they were hiding. Ruka, who would be watched 24/7 by the two surely wouldn't be of any help. And that only left one person left who could possibly know the secret being hidden. Aoi Hyuuga, Natsume's sister. She'd surely know, considering she was the blood sibling of one of the two people keeping a secret. Luna smirked.

"Fine, don't tell us. Aoi, let's go" she said, dragging Aoi out with her. No one really cared that they left to be honest.

Luna brought Aoi to her dorm. She herself was a 3 star. Because she wasn't a Special, she didn't know of any information. No one was to know anyways. Ruka only knew because he was one of Natsume's friends. Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru and before, Mikan were a group of four who knew of every secret one another had. Except Mikan. That one secret being kept from her was the second life of the Specials, being assassins/ninjas and all. She herself was a Special though.

Luna glared at her good friend Aoi. She once again crossed her arms and glared at the petite crimson eyed girl who was sitting innocently on Luna's bed. Aoi bit down on her lip, knowing that Luna wanted an explanation and _now_.

"Tell me Natsume-kun's and Hotaru's secret" Luna ordered. Aoi fought with herself in her mind, thinking whether she should tell the secret or not. Finally, she gave in and told Luna the secret.

"Natsume-nii-san is a special star, as well as Hotaru-chan. Of course you know that since you've known them for five years. What you don't know though, is that the Specials' have another life. A second life really. Their first life is their ordinary lives. Going to school, getting detention, hanging out with friends, you get the point. However, their second life is a secret life. An assassin's life. One promoted to a Special because of combat skills and intelligence, that one person would slowly start to train to become an assassin, or in other words, a ninja. Once you're skilled enough, you'd be sent out on missions. So what Ruka-kun mentioned earlier, this Reo person was a part of nii-san's and Hotaru-chan's mission. He's been a long time criminal who has tried to destroy Alice Academy countless times, all failing however. So those two were sent on a mission to kill him once and for all. They were sent out of the entire Specials' which wasn't a lot, because they had the highest combat skills, and intelligence. Easily, they could kill him with their combat skills, but Reo had managed to outsmart all the people who had gone against him. So clearly they needed a plan. Mainly, this was Hotaru-chan's job, not saying that nii-san was stupid or anything. Hotaru-chan had inventions that could give them an advantage in some way. When they were leaving for the mission, coincidentally Reo showed up to attack the school. They were battling with Reo, and obviously they were injured badly for they had been in hospital for almost two months. The one thing that made them mess up was..." Aoi explained, taking a breather. Luna raised an eyebrow, and motioned Aoi to continue on.

"…Was that Mikan-chan would be where one of Hotaru-chan's inventions were set up…" Aoi said, quietly. Luna was surprised. _Was that the reason for Mikan's memory loss?_ Was what she was thinking about.

"Wait… so did they defeat this douche?" Luna asked, walking towards her bed and sitting beside her good friend.

"Um… I don't exactly know… Narumi-sensei -" Aoi replied, but Luna interrupted her.

"That Gaylord? He of all people know about this Reo Mouri guy, and isn't against putting student's lives in danger?" Luna said, furiously.

"Sorry I'm 'gay' Luna-chan… and obviously I know who Reo Mouri is" a feminine voice said. Luna and Aoi turned to one of the open windows and saw a specific blonde teacher sitting on the window ledge.

"What the fuck?" Luna said, glaring at Narumi. Why and _how_ the hell did he get onto Luna's window ledge without them knowing?

"Language Luna-chan. And you're probably wondering why I know Reo Mouri, right?" Narumi said, as he welcomed himself into Luna's room, and walked over to one of the chairs that were scattered around her dorm. Luna sighed, brushing the thought of her cross-dressing teacher coming into her dorm without permission, and nodded.

"Hmm… I guess you can say that we've known each other since back when we were both here in Alice Academy… back when Mikan-chan's and Natsume-kun's parents attended this school. And before you ask, for the love of god, I am _old_. Do _not_ insult me of my age!" Narumi explained, while Aoi and Luna nodded.

"Care to explain why Reo hates our academy?" Luna asked, narrowing her eyes at her narcissistic teacher who sat only a few feet away from her.

"Hmm… I don't have a clue. Guess it just… happened? Or maybe it's because when he was in the academy, he too was a Special Star such as I. Back then, Reo and I were partners, just like how Natsume-kun and Hotaru-chan are. I'm referring to the Special Star's partners during missions by the way. Anyways, during a mission, Reo and I had to defeat a terrorist who was going around, destroying towns and if not, vandalizing them. Unexpectedly, the terrorists were powerful… and Reo got badly injured. I suppose the reason why he hates the academy even more, is because right after the incident, not even 2 weeks, he had to go on another mission. _Alone_" Narumi explained.

"So he decided to kill every single student of Alice Academy, and not the bastard who put him to those missions?" Luna snapped, standing up.

"Tell me, is he alive or not?" Luna asked, punching her fist into her palm, over and over again.

"Barely, but he's alive. I guess Natsume-kun and Hotaru-chan didn't go all out, considering he held Mikan-chan captive" Narumi replied, standing up. Luna sent a glare to Narumi, and punched a whole into the wall.

"So that bastard is the reason why one of my best friend's memories are screwed up?" Luna shouted, as she slowly pulled her arm out of the wall. Looking into the hole she created, you'd know she's powerful when she's pissed. How? The hole broke through the thick walls that were basically 3 feet wide. Surprisingly, and unexpectedly, she broke through 2 and half feet of the width in the wall.

Narumi gulped. He sighed, and nodded.

"Don't go adding more damage to the furniture. Go take it out on the body that basically has no life left in it" Narumi said, as he walked to where the window ledge was. He slowly pushed the glass upwards, and jumped out as soon as he could before he could get damaged by Luna.

Luna was about to open the door when something came flying through the locked door. It slammed against Luna, and she was pushed all the way to the back wall. Luna started cursing, as she tried to rub her head. She couldn't do that though. She looked down, and found herself basically glued to the walls. She looked upwards to the door, and looked through the huge hole, looking to see who caused that incident. Obviously, it was Hotaru. Her invention stuck Luna to the wall.

"You're not going anywhere" she said, in a cold voice. Two figures appeared beside her from the shadows, and it revealed someone with crimson eyes, and someone with piercing sapphire orbs.

"You won't be doing a single thing to Reo Mouri. I left him in Imai and Hyuuga's possession, therefore no one but them will decide on what to do with him. Let him heal up, or kill him on the spot" the woman with sapphire eyes said, revealing herself from the shadows.

The woman had waist length pure white hair. The colour of fresh, untouched snow. The woman wore a black long sleeved dress that ended past her ankles. The long sleeves were fitting her arms, and by the wrists had it started to droop downwards. Like a vampire's, so you could say. The woman looked about the age of twenty, but clearly she was much older than that.

"And who are you to tell me what I should do?" Luna snapped, sending a glare to the woman with sapphire eyes.

"I am the headmaster of this school. I have been controlling Alice Academy ever since it was created, long ago. I may look as if I were a twenty year old female; however I am passed the age of one thousand believe it or not. And as I said before, you will not lay a finger on Reo Mouri" the woman replied angrily.

"Megumi-sama, don't lose your temper" another voice called. Luna and Aoi looked over, revealing a boy with green eyes, and unnatural bright green hair.

"Hiro, don't even bother speaking. Megumi wouldn't listen to you in a million years" Hotaru said, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up. And Koizumi-san, if you try to get close to Reo Mouri, you'd surely be in a lot of trouble. With Megumi-sama and Imai's inventions from hell" the boy, whose name is supposedly Hiro, commented. Natsume rolled his eyes, and the woman supposedly named Megumi sighed. Hotaru aimed her Baka gun at Hiro, and threatened to shoot him.

"Hiro, just stay quiet" Megumi said, walking towards Aoi and Luna. Luna flinched, and Aoi moved backwards, pushing herself up to the wall by Luna's bed.

"No worries, I won't hurt you" Megumi assured, sending the two girls a warm smile.

"That's what you say, but that's a complete and utter lie" Natsume mumbled. Megumi, who just so happened to hear Natsume's words from a distance, sent a knife at him. Being who he is, Natsume easily caught the knife.

"Natsume, darling, you're a skilled fighter, but please do not say any words unnecessary" Megumi said politely, sending a dark smile to Natsume. 'Tch' was the only sound that came from Natsume's mouth, and he stayed silent for the time being.

"I overheard your conversation. Do you wish to know the history behind the Special Stars' second lives?" Megumi questioned, as she sat herself down on one of Luna's chairs, the chair Narumi had sat on. Aoi nodded, and Luna stayed still as if she were a statue.

"Alright, then I will explain. The reason why a certain group is called the Special Stars' to other students is because clearly they are above all. Meaning, their physical and mental skills surpass others. Keeping that in mind, they would surely be skilled enough to go to missions. So again, why does the Special Stars' exist? Because there are millions of people out there, trying to destroy Alice Academy, and with that in mind, many of our students lives would be in danger. No one wants to be killed, now do they?" Megumi explained. Luna stared blankly at Megumi.

"Care to explain why Alice Academy is a school that's targeted? Especially by its previous students?" she asked, with one eyebrow raised.

"I don't know exactly why there are people out there targeting our school. Not many of them are previous students. At least, not the ones who actually got as far as a block from our school. Most of them get killed or injured just a few streets down if they even bothered. They never tried again after that I suppose" Megumi explained, in a casual way as if it were something completely normal.

"Seriously? And Hotaru, let me fucking down!" Luna shouted, as she tried to wiggle herself out of the invention that glued her to the wall.

"It's not going to work like that. If you had a brain, you'd realize it" Hotaru replied bluntly. Hiro let out a snicker, while Natsume smirked.

"Fuck you! Just let me down!" Luna exclaimed, as she stopped wiggling around, and sent death glares at the three who were still outside in the hallway. She could only see them since there was a huge hole where her door once was.

"And you're paying for that door!" she added in. Hotaru, who was smirking, shot a glare at Luna right after she said 'you're paying for that door!' Luna's glare was no match to Hotaru's.

"Hotaru, pay for a door? Please!" Hiro shouted, laughing. He started clutching his sides, and wiping the tears that were forming around his eyes. Natsume took a step to the right, leaving a good distance between Hiro and him. Hotaru instantly took out a different Baka gun, this time it was larger and it looked deadlier than the usual Baka gun. She shot it straight at the laughing idiot, and when it struck him he started to scream in fear.

Why was he screaming in fear? The new addition of the Baka gun, which was the one that shot Hiro, made the one person and one fear of the person's to appear, basically hallucination. The person who had fallen victim would temporarily be blind, and suffer the worst fear one could imagine by the two fears that the victim hallucinated.

"Moron" Natsume muttered, as he stared blankly at the boy twitching on the ground, punching the air as if there were something there. Hiro continued screaming his blood curdling screams.

Natsume turned to his right, and saw a figure walking down the hallway. Surely, the figure wouldn't have been able to see them, because they were in the dark. There were only a few rays of light shining upon them from the moon, and you could only see their eyes.

Natsume tapped Hotaru on the shoulder, and pointed his thumb to his right. Hotaru looked over to the direction Natsume was pointing to and sighed. She wasn't in the mood to deal with that one person. She walked over to the shrieking Hiro, and grabbed him by the back of the shirt and dragged him along the hallway, going the opposite direction from where the figure was. Natsume walked into Luna's dorm and told Megumi that they were leaving, and she better come as well. Both of them left, before the figure could even pass by them.

The unknown figure made its way to Luna's dorm. Through the few rays of light, Aoi and Luna saw cold brown eyes. _Mikan_ they thought.

"What a nice bedroom you have" the figure commented, smirking slightly. The figure walked into the dorm through what used to be the door. She scanned the whole room, and when she finished, her eyes landed on Luna.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Luna snapped, sending a glare to the figure. The figure – being Mikan.

"My, my, aren't you quite rude?" Mikan replied, continuing to slightly smirk. This new persona was the complete opposite of her original self.

"Like you should be talking!" Luna retorted. Aoi sat there, watching the two of them argue for five whole minutes.

"SHUT UP!" Aoi snapped, rubbing her temples. Luna looked to her right where Aoi sat on her bed, surprised by her sudden outburst. No one would've thought that innocent Aoi would ever shout out like that. She was like Nobara, except more innocent and kinder. Aoi barely got mad, unlike Nobara who was short-tempered.

"I'm tired of your arguing!" Aoi exclaimed, rubbing her eyes so tears wouldn't spill out. Although the efforts, it wasn't long until she completely broke down into tears.

"I'm sick and tired of this new Mikan! I want the Mikan that Natsume-nii lo-" Aoi shouted, but was cut off at the end.

"Aoi don't you dare finish that sentence!" Luna shouted, sending a glare to her best friend who sat on the bed crying. Aoi looked up to her friend who remained glued to the wall, and Luna's facial expression softened up a bit.

"The Mikan that Natsume _what_?" Mikan asked, crossing her arms, and narrowing her eyes towards Aoi. Aoi gulped, and continued to sob.

"Loathes" a voice said. Everyone turned to where the voice came from. It revealed a boy with dark blue hair, and matching eyes. Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa!" Mikan exclaimed, slightly blushing. Having lost her memories, Mikan also lost the feeling she had for Natsume. Or at least her feelings had not yet been 'revealed'. During the latest times, Mikan developed a crush on her friend Tsubasa.

"Mikan" Tsubasa greeted, smiling. He turned his attention to the second Hyuuga who was crying. His smile instantly dropped and turned to a frown. He walked over to the crimson-eyed girl and sat beside her. He grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her into his chest, in attempt to comfort the young girl.

"Stupid Imai" a voice muttered, as the person walked into the room. He walked up to the invention that kept Luna glued to the wall and took out a sharp knife from his back pocket.

"Natsume-kun…" Luna whispered, as she looked at Natsume, who was currently slicing the invention in half with his knife. The invention started loosening its grip around Luna, and soon it fell apart. Luna fell from the walls about seven to eight feet down, landing into Natsume's arms.

"Thanks…" she smiled, as she got out of Natsume's arms. She then turned her attention to Mikan, who was staring at Tsubasa and Aoi. In some ways, she looked somewhat pained to see the actions going on between them.

"Hey, girl" Natsume shouted. Mikan tore her gaze off of Tsubasa and Aoi, and directed her gaze to the other crimson eyed child, Natsume.

"What the hell do you want?" Mikan snapped, as she started to glare at her _once_ best friend. Tsubasa looked up from the crying Aoi, and looked at Natsume. It was basically the first time after Mikan's memory loss, had they last exchanged words. Except for that one day that nobody but them knows of, which was when Natsume hadn't known about Mikan's new personality.

"Shut up, and don't get all bitchy on me. Those two aren't in a relationship, so don't get your hopes down" Natsume said as he started walking. Luna got a glance at the emotion he felt by looking at his eyes, and she frowned.

"Natsume-kun…" she whispered as she saw Natsume pass by Mikan without saying a single word after. Tsubasa as well looked surprised that those were the only words Natsume said to Mikan. Even though they hadn't been talking all that much, probably never since she awoken, he'd expect Natsume to not even say a word, or pat her on the head even though she wouldn't know the reason why. Something Natsume had done since childhood. Never in a million years would he think that Natsume would be reassuring Mikan over an innocent crush she had on one of the few friends he actually trusted, saying that he wasn't dating his little sister. Of course, that wasn't _exactly_ true. Tsubasa and Aoi always had a special bond with one another, and they had dated for two years. However, the relationship had ended between them when they were at the age of fourteen. Well, Tsubasa was fourteen while Aoi was thirteen.

"Ugh, he seems arrogant" Mikan said bluntly. Luna, who was frowning, sent yet another glare to Mikan. Mikan ignored it, and smiled at Tsubasa.

"That was sort of rude Mikan… he isn't all that arrogant. He's actually nice when you get to know him" Tsubasa said firmly. Mikan flinched.

"Pfft. That jerk, nice? I know why I loathed him before I lost my memories" Mikan replied, walking over to the frustrated Tsubasa, and the recovering Aoi. Before she made it to the bed, she was slapped across the face.

~.~ Luna's POV ~.~

"Don't you fucking dare judge him! You may have known him since childhood, and all that shit, but just because you lost your memories doesn't fucking mean that you can say he's an arrogant bastard!" I exclaimed, having lost my cool. A few tears slid down my cheek, as I glared at Mikan. Mikan looked back up, rubbing her cheek.

"What the hell you whore!" Mikan shouted. Tsubasa frowned, and got off the bed. Immediately he ran to where I stood and held my arms back so I didn't go nuts and tackle the girl. Memories or none, I knew very god damn well that I could beat her senselessly without even going full force.

"Damn it Andou, let me fucking go!" I cursed, trying to break out of Tsubasa's grasp. Being the girly person I am, and being the tough person when wanted or needed person he was, I came out with no progress. I eventually gave up, but I continued to glare at the bitch in front of me.

"Don't you fucking dare bad mouth Natsume!" I said, trying to remain calm. I breathed in and out, trying to calm myself, but it didn't exactly work out. I continued to shake with anger.

"What, are you in love with him?" Mikan asked, smirking. I was about to shriek at her saying 'I do! So what?' but before I could speak, Aoi managed to speak before me.

"And if she was? Does it matter? Truth be told, it's not her who we're worrying about. It's you Mikan, it's you!" she shrieked, standing up from the bed. Tsubasa and I stared at the petite crimson eyed teen in surprise. Who knew Aoi, a sweet innocent girl, could become so scary when she's angry? Well… truth be told, she wasn't _that_ scary.

"Why worry about me, I'm not the one who's completely insane!" Mikan shouted angrily at Aoi. That's where my breaking point was. Taking out her unneeded anger at Aoi, who was a loveable child, was unacceptable. Period.

I somehow managed to break out of Tsubasa's grasp, only god knows how I did that, and I ran straight for Mikan. I jumped, and I landed on her punching her over and over again. Tsubasa had tried to tear me off from her, but I kept holding on and continued punching until my heart's content.

I stared at her bloody face, exhausted. I took a breather, and in that little moment had I taken a break, I was pushed down by my ex-best friend and this time, I was the one being continuously punched. I could barely breath, when Tsubasa managed to tear Mikan off of me. I was bleeding, but not as bad as Mikan was. She had strong punches, and I couldn't breathe that well since she almost crushed my neck. I couldn't talk either. I sent another glare to the blooded girl in Tsubasa's grasp, before darkness surrounded me.

* * *

:o Was this a good chapter? Hope so! :] Tomorrow, unfortunately I'll be writing some gayass test, which I'll be dreading over x_x So… I won't be able to start up on the next chapter for a week or so… maybe the weekend will give me an opportunity?

Sorry for… not much romance… I tend to make chapters that are completely useless… and I leave my reviewers hanging waiting for the romance to come around :P But I'm 12, I haven't experienced love or anything of that sort… crushes, yeah, but love, nada. Anyways, sorry for rambling. Still trying to gain ideas for my story of Shugo Chara :L

Review ~


	3. Day One of Summer Vacation

Alright, I got reviews saying 'Make Mikan's memories come back'… I know you all would want that xD However, not just quite yet. A little spoiler, I'm not giving Mikan her memories back for a while… so you're just going to have to wait :D She won't get her full memory back though… sorry for spoiling that x] Um, I don't know if I mentioned what season it is and all… but let's just go with Summer, kay? & Mikan's family name is SAKURA, not YUKIHIRA because in chapter 1, everyone knows her as 'Sakura-san/chan' so it makes more sense to me to have her surname as Sakura :P Sorry for Yuka's OOCness :I

* * *

_Day one of Summer Vacation!_

* * *

Mikan slowly opened her eyes, regaining consciousness once again. Like the time she had lost her memories, her head was throbbing and she doubted that she could get up and walk around. She slowly turned her head to the left, finding herself staring at four figures across the room, who were speaking with one another. Too quiet for her to hear their conversation.

"So… Koizumi basically beat the shit out of her?" one boy commented. She quietly growled, now remembering why she was lying on a bed, feeling unbelievably weak, and a lot of pain around her face.

"Basically… she just got really pissed for her uncalled for comment, and slapped her across the face before she got near us… and then after some arguing she literally jumped at Mikan and started punching her senselessly" the other boy explain. Mikan knew that voice anywhere, considering that she also had a crush on him. It was Tsubasa, along with three others' who she couldn't quite recognize at the time being. Considering Tsubasa was covering the other three.

"Wow… that's really… surprising" the final boy replied, surprised. Mikan tried shifting herself to take a peek at who was speaking. She grunted in pain, and held where her ribs were, considering Luna had put a lot of weight on it during their little battle. She probably fractured a few of her ribs because of her strength.

Mikan could only make out two hair colours. One blonde, and two jet-black haired people, other than Tsubasa. She tried shifting again, continuing to grunt quietly in pain so she could continue eavesdropping. She made out cerulean eyes, which only meant that it was Ruka Nogi, one of the few people she still talked to. Along with him, Tsubasa, Koko, Nonoko and Anna.

Knowing Ruka was here, she assumed that the two other people were Hotaru Imai and Natsume Hyuuga. Wherever one of them was, the rest were there as well.

"I'm leaving" Natsume said, standing up and walking passed Tsubasa. Before he could leave, someone grabbed his wrist preventing him from walking any further.

"I-Imai?" Ruka exclaimed, surprised to see that Hotaru was preventing Natsume from leaving. It was true that they weren't exactly enemies, at least not like when they had met years ago at the age of eight. Although they weren't exactly enemies, they weren't exactly the best of friends either. Acquaintances… Nah. They weren't that distant from one another. I guess you could say they were slightly past "average friends". Not meaning they were best friends, nor were they close friends, but they were… more than average. They did argue, but what difference did that make? Try and understand that whole explanation.

"Leaving? You didn't deny the offer Tsubasa gave us, when we first found out. So why leave now, when she's unconscious?" Hotaru questioned, raising an eyebrow. She continued to hold a grip on Natsume's wrist. Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Genius, she's not unconscious. Plus, I was basically forced into coming, since this is _my _dorm" Natsume replied, staring at Mikan, who pretended as if she were still unconscious.

"Bastard. Thanks for saying it out loud" Mikan replied bitterly. Natsume smirked in response, and looked back to Hotaru who was still gripping his arm.

"Going to let go anytime soon?" Natsume questioned. Hotaru tore her gaze off from Mikan and stared into Natsume's crimson eyes.

"Sit your ass down. You're staying here whether you like it or not" Hotaru instructed, firmly. She wanted Natsume to at least try and talk to Mikan, even though she was completely different. It bothered her how they didn't communicate, even though she acted as if it _did _bother her when they did communicate back in the day.

"Tch" Natsume responded, sitting back down in his seat in between Ruka and Hotaru, and sighed.

"Ugh, Polka stop lying there faking, and get your lazy ass up and over here" Natsume ordered, clearly pissed off. He put his arms behind his head, and leaned back onto the wall.

"The name's Mikan dumbass. Why the hell do you even call me Polka?" Mikan replied, slowly getting up from the bed.

"Stop being a fat ass bitch, and get your ass over here!" Natsume shouted, ignoring Mikan's previous comment. Hotaru stared at Natsume, surprised (but she didn't show it) to see that was the way he would talk to Mikan, now not being the "kind" person he was when Mikan was cheerful. Not exactly 'kind', but he wasn't all bitchy.

"Ugh, you annoying asshole" Mikan muttered under her breath, as she approached the small group of friends. She looked around the room, and found herself in an unfamiliar dorm.

"Who's dorm?" Mikan asked, impolitely. She scanned the room in disgust, finding that the room was basically all black, with a few other colours. Other than black, it basically consisted of crimson red. Like the colour of Natsume's eyes. It didn't take her a while until she figured whose dorm it was.

"Um… I think you could figure it out! And Sakura-san, next week everyone is going home for a few months, for summer vacation until the next semester. So I'm just letting you know that your parents are going to be waiting for you" Ruka said, smiling. Mikan turned to Ruka, and slightly smiled.

"Thanks. Um, where do I live again…?" Mikan asked hesitantly, feeling stupid for forgetting where she and her own family lived. Tsubasa turned to Mikan, and frowned a bit.

"Err… I know you hate Natsume and all…" he started, "but you'll have to ask him to show you where you live and all…" he finished, scratching the back of his head. Mikan stared at Tsubasa, and then slowly it turned into a glare.

"Why the hell would I ask dumbass over there? How does he even know where the hell I live?" Mikan shouted, pointing a finger to Natsume claiming he was the 'dumbass'.

"Stop being a bitch. He knows where you live, and you don't. Would you rather starve yourself to death while being lost, and living on the streets for 2 months or would you rather have him show you your house, and won't bother you for the vacation?" Hotaru snapped, sending a glare to Mikan. Mikan glared back.

"Frankly, I'd rather starve myself and be homeless then have him show me around. I can't even stand being in the same room as him, let alone have him show me where the hell I live" Mikan shot back. Natsume slightly frowned, but it was barely noticeable. No one probably could've seen it, other than Hotaru who was very observant.

"Then I won't show you where you live. Go ahead and kill yourself for the 2 months" Natsume replied, standing up from his chair. He pointed to the door with his thumb.

"What?" Mikan asked, staring at Natsume as if he were high. Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Well aren't you Einstein?" Natsume replied sarcastically. "It means get the hell out of my dorm" he added, walking over to his bed so he could lie down and sleep. He hadn't gotten any sleep for two days straight because Mikan was knocked out, and lying on his bed. He probably got an hour or two, but it was the most uncomfortable thing ever.

"Rude asshole" Mikan mumbled, as she walked to Tsubasa and Ruka.

"Mikan, I know this sounds out of place, but you should apologize to Luna" Tsubasa said, bluntly. Mikan stared at him in a confused way.

"She's the one who fractured a few of my ribs… and she punched me constantly… shouldn't it be her doing the apologizing, not me?" Mikan replied, narrowing her eyes. Tsubasa sighed.

"Listen… I honestly think both of you should apologize. Luna should apologize for beating you up, and you should apologize for the words you said. After all, you did insult… _him_" Tsubasa explained, whispering 'him' and pointing to Natsume, so he wouldn't have known he was talking about him.

"Andou, really? Just say my name for the love of god" Natsume replied, glancing over his shoulder, sending a short glare to him before turning back to the wall to attempt to get some sleep.

"Stop being a douche and just sleep" Mikan ordered. Natsume turned back to find Mikan towering over him. He lay on his back, one arm behind his head on the pillow, the other on his stomach.

"Douche? Really?" Natsume asked, raising an eyebrow. Mikan, who was towering over him, crossed her arms.

"What do you want me to call you?" Mikan asked, in a rude way.

"My name, moron" Natsume replied. Mikan sighed, and turned back to Tsubasa, Ruka and Hotaru. Not wanting to stand, she sat down on the bed, but because Natsume was hogging it, she sat on top of him.

"Get off me you cow!" Natsume shouted, trying to get Mikan off him. Mikan somehow, being the clumsy person she was, stayed on top without falling over. Natsume sighed, giving up and tried to fall asleep.

"Wait… so um he knows where my house is because?" Mikan asked hesitantly. Hotaru sighed, speaking to Mikan for the first time after a while.

"Childhood friend. Parents = best friends. Neighbours. Understand?" Hotaru said, explaining it in the simplest way. Mikan just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I get it. Thanks for treating me like I'm five" she replied, as she shifted her seating position on top of Natsume.

"Just get off me you cow!" Natsume growled, as he tried to turn onto his side. Finally, he managed doing so except that Mikan fell back onto the bed as well.

"Bastard" Mikan mumbled, rubbing her head, and sitting on the side nearest to the wall while Natsume lay on the other side of the bed facing her.

"Fat ass" Natsume replied, as he closed his eyes finally managing to drift to sleep.

"So… I have to follow this idiot next week?" Mikan asked, raising an eyebrow, while directing her attention to the three who sat across the room. The three of them nodded, and Mikan sighed.

~.~ The next week ~.~

Mikan rolled around in her bed slowly opening her eyes. Surrounding her was the dorm she supposedly lived in for over 5 years. According to Ruka and Tsubasa, she'd been in this academy since the age of six. So to be precise, she'd been in the academy for about ten years.

Mikan lazily got up from her bed, and walked over to her closet to get a new pair of clothes. While she was at it, she got a towel and some clean undergarments.

She walked into her bathroom, and took a quick shower. Finishing, she dressed herself in mid-thigh black shorts and a pink tank that ended just above the ends of her shorts. She tied her waist length auburn hair into a side braid and put on a black headband, and finally she wore a pair of light-pink low cut Converses'.

She walked out from her dorm, and grabbed her luggage dragging it out along with her. She quickly locked the door and walked down the hallways, meeting up with two crimson eyed teens at the entrance.

Today was a 2 month break. Mikan was going home to see her parents, and her younger brother – Youichi. It would be the first time meeting them since she had lost her memories, and it had been almost 10 years since she last saw them. She didn't know her past, only because it was Natsume and Hotaru who knew. Natsume decided it better for her not to know, and plus, Natsume and Hotaru weren't on speaking basis with Mikan. Aoi didn't know Mikan's past, maybe a few memories but not that many.

Mikan finally became in sight of the two Hyuuga's, and just sighed, not wanting to deal with any of this. She walked up to the two, and Aoi gave a loving smile as if nothing had happened the last time they spoke.

"Good morning Mikan-chan!" Aoi greeted. Mikan rolled her eyes, and waved though, not caring for her existence.

"Morning Aoi. Bastard" Mikan greeted, referring to Natsume as the bastard. Natsume yawned.

"I'm not happy doing this for you either. Stop acting like this is hell for only you" he replied, walking out of the gates and hopping into the limo that awaited them just a few feet away from the Alice Academy gates. The two girls' hopped in right after.

"Greetings once again Natsume-sama, Aoi-sama and Mikan-sama" the driver greeted. Aoi smiled lovingly to the driver, being the kind person she was. Mikan was surprised to hear herself having the honorific at the end, as if she were his master.

~.~ Mikan's POV ~.~

I sat in the car, beside Aoi leaning on the door with one arm up, and my chin resting on it. I stared out the window, and watched the scenes pass by. Before I knew it, I didn't recognize the place anymore. We were far from Alice Academy, and that was all I knew. I turned to my far right, and saw Natsume staring out the window as well. Ugh, how much I hate him. Why couldn't Ruka or Tsubasa show me the way home? Even Hotaru for god sakes! Anyone but _him!_

I checked the time on my blackberry, and it was already 10. So I live a 2 hour distance from Alice Academy? Then that must mean Natsume and Aoi also live 2 hours away. That's a lot of effort though…

"Ah, we've arrived Natsume-sama" the driver informed. I looked outside the window, from playing some random game on my phone, and found myself staring at a huge mansion.

Natsume and Aoi had gotten out, and I myself was getting out slowly. I heard a squeal from inside, and I saw a woman with mid-back jet black hair, with crimson eyes running outside from the mansion, along with a shoulder length brown haired woman with amber eyes. The woman with black hair had passed the woman with brown, and tackled me into an embrace. I hadn't even realized what was going on. The woman hugged me tightly, and after loosened her grip. I looked over her shoulder, only to find quite an odd picture in front of me.

There I saw the woman with shoulder-length brown hair and amber eyes, lying on the ground on her stomach with Natsume on top of her holding her arm that had been twisted back and glued to her back. Her second arm was being held by Natsume, and Natsume looked completely calm. As well as if what he had done was easy.

"Natsume!" Aoi shrieked, as she ran up to her brother who was sitting on top of the woman completely calm. The woman who had embraced me a few minutes ago had calmly walked over to Natsume.

"Protective as ever, aren't you son? Don't worry, Yuka has been to rehab and I promise you that she won't be like she was back then. Do you trust your mother's words?" she asked, as she crossed her arms, and smiled slightly.

"Actually, truth be told, I wish that the person below me was her husband instead. Besides, how can I completely be sure?" Natsume asked, narrowing his eyes. I stared confusingly.

"Wait… who are you people?" I asked, trying to get this all sorted out. The crimson eyed woman turned to me, with an eyebrow raised and stared at me as if I were high.

"Honey, what do you mean?" the woman asked walking towards me. She gently placed her hand on my forehead, and as soon as she did, I slapped it away.

Both women stared at me in shock, because of my actions I assume. But what can I say? I don't know who they are, so why let them touch me?

"Mama… she lost her memory" Aoi explained, frowning. The crimson eyed woman, who was most likely Natsume and Aoi's mother, considering her features were the same as theirs, jaw dropped.

"Mikan? You lost your memories?" she exclaimed, shaking me back and forth. Again, I pushed her hands away from me.

"First of all, don't touch me with your filthy hands. Second of all, what does my memory loss have anything to do with you?" I snapped, stepping back. Natsume sighed, getting off the brown haired woman and approached me. He crossed his arms and shot me a glare.

"Stop being a bitch. Go and greet that bitch you call a mother" he said, as he turned around and grabbed his sports bag that probably held all his things, since it was huge it'd be perfect for transporting things with you.

"Natsume…?" Mrs. Hyuuga said in shock. Why does everyone do that when they first realize my memory loss? Is it that big of a difference that Natsume is treating me this way from before?

The brown haired woman slowly got up, and watched Mrs. Hyuuga hurrying to get to her son who had walked into the mansion already. She slowly approached me, and I moved back a step for every step she took forward.

"Mikan… please…" she pleaded in a hushed voice. I stared at her, and thought about what had happened a little while ago.

_Number 1 - Natsume was sitting on her as if she were a terrorist and he had no problem with killing her_

_Number 2 - The lady went to rehab because of something in the past_

_Number 3 - She looked like she was going to burst into tears when she figured out my memory loss_

I suddenly had a huge headache and I saw images. Images that was blurry. From the images going on in my head, I could only recognize the woman in front of me. Everything else was too fuzzy to remember.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, recovering from the sudden pop up of images. The woman started shaking slightly, only someone who was observing her every action could see it.

"Yuka… Sakura" the woman whispered. My eyes widened at her last name. Sakura… that was my last name. But Sakura is a common name right? She could be someone who isn't even related to me in the slightest way!

"Nice to see you again nee-chan" I heard a voice from behind greet. I turned around and came face to face with a boy who had ash brown coloured hair, and greyish blue eyes. He looked about 3 years younger than me and the rest. About Aoi's age (13 years).

"Youichi-kun, go back to our house!" Yuka ordered, pointing to the house across the street. The boy who stood in front of me looked confused.

"Why mom? I'm greeting my sister for the love of god. It's been five years since she last came home for a vacation!" the boy, who was supposedly named Youichi, argued. The woman, Yuka, continued to order Youichi to go back home, and she'll follow him soon after. However, Youichi continued to argue back, insisting he stays with me.

"Nee-chan, wouldn't you rather have your little brother stay here with you, than go home and wait until you leave Natsume-nii's home?" the younger boy questioned. I stared at him blankly. I puzzled the things I've been told and got this conclusion.

My name is Mikan Sakura, age sixteen, and the two people in front of me are related to me. Youichi Sakura – my younger brother by 3 years. Yuka Sakura – my mother who apparently was in rehab while I was gone.

"Number one, no way in _hell_ would I spend time in Hyuuga's house. Number two, I don't even know you anymore "Youichi". Sorry" I said plainly, as I grabbed my luggage and started walking across the street, to what seemed to be our house. It was a huge house, mansion to be exact. Exactly like Hyuuga's house. Ugh.

I opened the door, and I was greeted by dozens of maids. They all bowed down in front of me all saying 'Welcome back Mikan-sama!' in unison. I stared in shock at every single one of them. So I hadn't been here since I was 6, yet they all know and recognize me?

I walked past all of them, and walked upstairs to where my room was supposedly to have been.

It was an average looking room, really. At least, for someone who was rich and lived like royalty! White walls, a pink carpet laid on the ground and a king sized bed lying to the far left, beside a huge window with a balcony attached. On the window, there was a huge velvet cotton candy pink curtain draping over it. The bed covers were a colour of white and pink (again). The blanket was white, with Sakura blossoms decorating it as a design. The pillows were a hot pink colour. Beside the bed, was a study desk. It held what any other study desk held. A computer, pencil, paper, sharpener, etc. Hanging at the top of where my bed was, displayed a picture of what looked like me when I was 12. But I wasn't sure.

In the picture, it showed me in a white T-shirt that said '_I'm Cute 'cuz I am_' and black jeans, styled to be ripped up. In the picture, beside me were 12 year old versions of Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka. Ruka was holding a cute bunny, while Hotaru was smiling slightly and Natsume was smirking.

I had failed to notice that I was being followed. I sat on my bed, and looked at the door seeing a person leaning on the door frame. I almost shrieked, but realized it was my so called younger brother; Youichi.

"You really lost your memories nee-chan?" he asked, in a worried voice. I sighed, and fell back onto my bed, rolling onto my stomach. I grabbed one of the stuffed animals scattered on my bed and hugged it to death.

"Apparently. Listen, I don't know anything from the past at all. I don't know you, nor do I know that woman outside named Yuka. All I know is that Hyuuga, Imai and Nogi don't like me. And this picture above my bed is confusing me even more!" I shouted, digging my face into the huge stuffed animal I was hugging earlier.

"Mikan-nee, none of them hate you. No one could hate you! You're Mikan Sakura for god sakes!" Youichi exclaimed, seeming as if he were trying to cheer me up. He walked towards my bed, and sat down in front of me.

"If you don't know who I am, would you listen to me if I explained who I am?" he asked. I looked up and sighed. He looked so desperate! I sat up, and slowly nodded.

"Youichi Hijiri. You're half brother, basically. I'm Aoi's age… so I'm 13. Hmm… what should I explain about myself?" he introduced himself. I stared at him. Hijiri? Not Sakura? Then he isn't my brother…? But then why does he have some looks from Yuka?

"Wait, if you're my brother why is your last name Hijiri? Isn't it supposed to be Sakura? Besides, you have a lot of looks from Yuka" I asked, trying to confirm he was my brother.

"I'm your half brother Mikan-nee. I'm "Yuka's" son, but your half brother. Mom had an affair. Understand?" he explained. I stared at Youichi.

"Then who's my father, and who's yours?" I asked, curiously. It may have been personal questions, but he's insisting that he explain himself. So that's what I planned to do. Question him with a bunch of different things, including past.

"Izumi Yukihira is your father. I don't know mines" Youichi explained, frowning. I frowned unconsciously. I guess I pitied him… he didn't know his own father and had grown up basically with different people.

"Um… do you know why Hyuuga was all… abusive on my "mother" when we had first arrived?" I questioned, as I stood up.

"You'll have to as Natsume-nii for that. I don't have any idea. I was only 3 when you left, and I didn't understand what was going on" Youichi replied. I sighed, and walked down the stairs and out of the house. I quickly ran across the street and entered the Hyuuga mansion like I lived there myself. I didn't know why, but it felt natural doing so.

"Welcome Mikan-sama!" maids and servants greeted and bowing in unison. Same way I entered my house. How weird.

"Ah… Mikan-chan" Mrs. Hyuuga greeted, walking down the spiral of staircases. I waved lamely, not even caring.

"Hey. Sorry for earlier…" I apologized. I knew I was rude earlier for slapping their hands away but still.

"No problem Mikan-chan. I assume you're looking for Natsume?" Mrs. Hyuuga asked. I slowly nodded. I only wanted to know who and what my parents are. According to everyone who knew me as a kid, says that my parents weren't the best.

* * *

And that is chapter 3 :] So… yeah xD I didn't know how to make Youichi... :(

**Review ~**


	4. A few memories of the Past

I don't know Kaoru Hyuuga's husband's name so… let's go with Igarashi Hyuuga, kay? I don't know if his name is Igarashi or Ioran… since I looked on the Gakuen Alice Wikia website… so don't hurt me xD

* * *

_A few memories_

* * *

"So why are you here again?" Natsume questioned me again. I sighed, sitting up from his bed that was filled with black as its colour.

"How many times must I say this? I want to know why people think my "parents" are horrible people!" I exclaimed, standing up on top and started jumping up and down on his bed. He shot me a glare, and grabbed my wrist yanking me down. I fell off his bed, and onto him.

"GET OFF ME YOU COW!" he shouted. I giggled, before getting off of him. Right after, I regained posture and stared at him in a serious way.

"Seriously. Tell me about my parents" I said, crossing my arms. Natsume scratched the back of his head.

"No" he replied bluntly. I sighed, ready to attack him to get the answers I needed.

Recently, I've begun talking to him more frequently. But that's only since I was bitch slapped and beat by Luna. But I still hate his guts, despite what may have happened in the past.

I ran for Natsume, who was currently sitting on his bed reading manga, and I tackled him down. Somehow, only god knows how, I got him pinned down to the bed. It was amazingly impressive that I was able to do that since I had a small frame compared to him. The height between us was a big difference as well. I stood at 5'3 while he stood at 5'11, maybe even 6 feet. I was so small in comparison.

"Going to tell me or not?" I asked darkly. He grunted, and stared into my eyes. It was brown clashing with crimson.

"Ask my mother" he replied, finally 'trying' to push me off. I fell on my back on his comfy bed, and he stood up walking to his balcony. He opened the glass door, and then he shut it. I looked out to see him leaning on the railing on the balcony, and sighed. I got up and walked after him.

"Why is it so difficult for you to just tell me?" I asked, leaning onto the glass doorframe and crossing my arms. I stared at him, looking at every single detail. The slightest facial expression could've even helped me out for why he denied my request about my past.

"You want to know right? Go ask your god damn mother" Natsume replied in a cold voice. I snapped out of my 'trance' and stared at the crimson eyed boy in front of me, who was staring back at me. I looked into his eyes, and I could read a few emotions. Pain and sadness. But why? Over one question, is that why he feels those emotions? Wait, why do I care about this bastard's feelings?

"Onii-san, Youichi-kun is looking-" Aoi said, coming out onto the balcony. Her eyes faced in my direction and she stopped talking. I guess she was surprised to see me here, considering I hate Natsume.

"Hey Aoi… can I ask you a question?" I asked, thinking that if Natsume won't tell me, she would. I figured she would know my past as well, since Youichi told me that Natsume knew my past, and since Aoi is his sister… well you know what I mean.

"She doesn't know your past Polka. Besides, if she did know, than Youichi would know as well" Natsume replied. I stared at him wandering why he called me 'Polka' again.

"Again Hyuuga, what is with the 'Polka'? The name is Mikan for the love of god!" I exclaimed, standing up straight. Natsume rolled his eyes, and I pouted. Bastard.

"It's a nickname onii-san has been calling you since you guys were little! Mama said that it started all when you were 5 or 6. Before you guys left for Alice Academy!" Aoi exclaimed, smiling brightly. I smiled back unconsciously.

Suddenly, something from inside Natsume's room made a noise. It sounded like something had dropped to the ground and shattered into pieces. I quickly ran inside, followed by the 2 Hyuuga's in front of me.

I stared at the floor to see a picture frame that was shattered into pieces. I walked up to where the frame lay and bent down to the ground, and looked to see at what the picture in it was. It was 6 year old versions of Natsume and I (I'm assuming it's me) and a 3 year old version of Aoi and Youichi. Why do I keep finding pictures of me and the others' plastered around my house and the Hyuuga's? I looked up from the picture to see who had hit the pictures. I was staring into a pair of crimson eyes. Natsume's mother.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I just…" she exclaimed, apologizing. I stood up from my squatting position and for some reason; I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Mother… what the hell are you doing in my room?" Natsume said coldly, as he walked up to where his mother and I stood. I glared at him. How dare he be so rude to his own mother? The person who gave birth to him, the person who gave him life?

"I-I'm sorry. I overheard Mikan-chan asking about her past and thought… maybe I could explain it to her…" Mrs. Hyuuga explained. Natsume sighed, and just walked out of the room. I stared blankly at the door he had walked out moments ago, without even realizing it.

"Mikan-chan" Mrs. Hyuuga said, snapping me out of my 'trance'. I looked over to where she was, and she was on Natsume's bed patting the empty space beside her. I walked over to the bed and sat beside her. I flopped down on my back, staring at the ceiling. I had so many questions roaming my mind.

"Who are my parents, and who are Youichi's?" I asked, wanting to know the basics first. What was I to ask, if I didn't know who my parents were?

"They're 2 of my best friends. Yuka Yukihira, or in other words Yuka Sakura. Father? Izumi Yukihira. He was one of our sensei's'" Mrs. Hyuuga explained. I stared wide-eyed at the ceiling. A student… married her sensei? Isn't that like… a forbidden rule or something? Or at least, against school rules?

"Confused about your parents?" Mrs. Hyuuga questioned, smiling sweetly at me. I stared back, still being on my back, and tried nodding.

"Well yeah… I mean, isn't it like forbidden for a teacher to marry his student?" I asked, shifting onto my right side, staring at Mrs. Hyuuga.

"It's not exactly a 'forbidden' rule. However, against Alice Academy's rules… yes it was a forbidden rule. Megumi-sama said that it wasn't good for a teacher and a student to have feelings for one another, or a relationship between them other than the teacher-student relationship. Megumi-sama was a good friend of Yuka and I, and she had figured out Yuka's feelings for Yukihira-sensei… Izumi. Megumi-sama had said that having feelings for a teacher in a student's point of view was okay, as long as she/he didn't act on those feelings. Honestly, I don't know why it was so bad for a student having a relationship above student-teacher with his/her sensei. I guess that was how it was meant to be" Mrs. Hyuuga explained. I nodded, and I had let another question slip out.

"So how did… Yuka and Izumi have their relationship? With that school's forbidden rule?" I had asked. I waited in silence until Mrs. Hyuuga had answered by question.

"Well… I don't know the whole story between the two, but Yuka had told me and Megumi-sama that Izumi-san had asked her out. I know it sounds something a teenager would do with the girl he likes, but Izumi-san was almost 30 at the time, while Yuka and I were at the age of 15 or around that age. After… Megumi-sama had let her go out with Izumi-san because she knew how much Yuka had loved Izumi-san. And well… 9 months later they had you, and I hadn't even known they were that advanced in the relationship. I thought they were only at the hugging, kissing stage. Turns out they were active all along" Mrs. Hyuuga explained, laughing at the part where she had explained about my birth. I couldn't help but smile as well.

"So… who's Youichi's parents?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He said he's my half brother, and his looks are similar to mines and my "mother's". And apparently, Yuka was his mother as well.

"I myself don't know. Back then, Yuka had stopped communicating with me and Igarashi, a little before your birth. When you were born, not even, probably 7 months into the pregnancy was when Yuka and Izumi had started arguing with one another. I guess she found another man and had an affair 3 years after you were born" she explained. I stared blankly… What the hell?

"Err… Why is Hyuuga so… protective? Like… I mean, why did he attack my mother?" I asked, placing a hand on my chin, thinking. Was it because my mother had an affair? Was it (strangely, but possible) because of the age difference between my 'father' and mother? Was is because my mother, suddenly just broke off contact with his?

"Ah… It still bothers me that you call Natsume, 'Hyuuga'. Back on topic, the reason why Natsume-kun is very protective, with you, and those who know the past when they get near your mother, is because…" Mrs. Hyuuga explained. Her sentence had become quieter as time passed, every single word had started to deafen. What the hell was going on? Soon enough, all I could see was her mouth moving. Had I gone deaf? Most likely not. Suddenly, fuzzy images were flashing through my head.

"Mikan-chan, are you alright?" Mrs. Hyuuga's voice rang through my ears. The fuzzy images had slowly disappeared, and I regained my hearing. My sight was a little blurry, but it had gone back to normal as well.

"Eh? Uh, yeah sorry. I guess I'm just tired… it was a long trip. Can you explain the rest tomorrow?" I asked, adding an apology as well. Mrs. Hyuuga looked confused, but then she nodded. I waved goodbye, and quickly ran out of the house. That night, I had a weird dream. Scary, actually.

"_Get off her!" a young female, around the age of 5, shrieked in horror. Beside her, was a young male, about the same age as the female. Possibly a year older. Both looked horrified, as they stared at the scene in front of them. I took a closer look to see why they weren't trying to help whoever, or whatever was going on. They were chained up, immobilized. I followed their gaze, and the scene they were mortified at, was something that I could never forget._

_In front of them, was a girl of age 5. Auburn hair, tied into two cute pigtails. The only thing wrong with the image, was that she was almost, if not, completely naked. She too, was chained. Only at her hands though. Her arms were tied together with rope, and there was a man towering over her. He had some looks, similar to the girl who was tied up. It looked like she was about to be raped. And you know what? She was raped, right in front of those two children, me (it's my dream), and another person, who seemed to be a woman who sat there, doing nothing while fucking smiling._

_I couldn't help but have tears slide down my cheeks. Dream or not, the blood curdling screams coming from the little girl, was mortifying. I had seen blood coming out from the poor girl, considering well... she was 5 and she was being raped. How cruel was this man? I dropped to the floor, covering my ears, while being in a bent over position. My forehead was to the ground, and I had broken into tears._

"_Mikan! Stop it you ass! Let go of her damn it!" the boy yelled. I looked up, after hearing my name. My gaze was directed to the boy, who had shouted to the girl being in pain. Now I know why he looked familiar._

_I never paid attention to the two children who were in shackles, for I was watching the girl being raped, and having myself broken down into tears. I realized then, that the two children were younger versions of Natsume and Hotaru. Hotaru, believe it or not, had a few tears in her eyes. Of course, she didn't show her emotions, but she clearly was in pain. Who wouldn't be? Here they were, watching the girl being raped. Hold on… that girl… her name is Mikan. My name is Mikan… and there were 5-6 year old versions of myself, Natsume and Hotaru. _

_I was raped at the age of 5._

_The room, where this mortifying event was happening, had broken into pieces of glass, and there I was, sitting on my knees, in a black empty space. I was floating in black space. I continued to have tears slide down my cheeks, though I never realized it. I looked around, to see where I was, where everything had gone._

_Knives came coming from every direction at me. They all had stabbed me, and I was now bleeding, EVERYWHERE. The black room had become a scarlet red, the colour of my blood. I was in immense pain, even if it was just a dream. Every knife that had entered my body had triggered some memory to appear from my memories (I think)._

_The next scene that had come into view wasn't as mortifying as the first. But that didn't mean that it had stopped me from crying._

_My blooded body was lying in a distance, but I could see what was going on. Again, it was the 5-6 year old versions of me, Natsume and Hotaru._

_A younger version of Yuka (I could tell it was her, since her appearance hadn't changed that much the past years), was holding two of our arms. My arm and Natsume's. She had started to drag us, literally, to a dark room. There, we were, being tied to a bed. I was on the left side of the bed, my arms and legs tied to the headboards. Natsume, on the right side of the bed, same situation. Hotaru was tied up in a corner, and all three of us were unconscious. I guess Hotaru has been placed in the room before we had arrived._

_I ran to the 3, and had tried to untie them. However, every time I had attempted, I had just gone through everything, as if I were a ghost, a spirit. I knew I couldn't do anything. I knew that this was a memory, which had actually happened. I was positive that this had happened, but I didn't know for sure. Probably 85% had I known this was a true event. So was the first event._

_Yuka has taken two needles, from a drawer. Last time I checked, she wasn't a doctor. Also, inside the needles, was blood. To be precise, even I could tell that the blood inside it wasn't human. It was animal blood. Rat blood, possibly. The two needles were stabbed painfully into both my arm and Natsume's. My arm had begun throbbing, and I had clutched the area that was throbbing. The same spot Natsume and I were stabbed. Immediately, we had woken up, and shrieked in pain. Hotaru, who was still unconscious, as well got something painful. Not needles, but cigarette buds. _

_I had begun crying once again, and I covered my ears, despite the painful throbbing in the same spot that had been stabbed years ago. Why was I remembering this? As well, why was it in a dream form?_

I shot up from my bed, shrieking. I was panting heavily, and I had been sweating. I placed my head into my hands, breathing in and out slowly, trying to calm down. I rubbed my eyes, after managing to somewhat calm down, and realized that I had been crying as well. What a nightmare it was… But I still wonder… is it a memory that I'd lost?

I looked over to my night table, and looked at the clock. It was 5:43 am. I stretched, and walked out of my room, and downstairs. I prayed in my head that Yuka wasn't downstairs. I didn't really want to deal with her right now, after having that nightmare of mines.

I had reached the bottom of the long staircase, and quietly walked into the kitchen. As I approached the opening of the kitchen, I instantly froze on the spot. There stood Yuka, bent over on the kitchen counter. Her hair was scattered all over the counter, and there was a few beer bottles lying around on the floor. I slowly breathed in, and quickly walked back upstairs, trying to make sure she didn't see me. I was halfway up the stairs when Yuka had emerged from the kitchen, and stared at me.

"Mikan… I wasn't drinking" she informed me. I raised an eyebrow. Why should I care if she was drinking?

"I care because…?" I replied, coldly. I had sent her a glare, after recalling those scenes from my nightmare. My mother, injecting animal blood into her daughter's arm. With no hesitation, no fear. After thinking about that one thought, I glanced down to my arm, where in my dream; the needle had been stabbed into. There was a scar there. It was somewhat like a hole… a dark hole. It wasn't like a black hole in space, or a hole in clothing, nothing like that. It was just an indent, which was strangely large.

Without another word, I ran back upstairs and quickly made my way to my bedroom. I shut the door locked, in case she wanted to speak to me. I didn't need nor did I want to speak to someone who did horrific things. Even if it was just a dream, it isn't something you can easily forget about.

How would I be able to know if that was a dream or a memory I had lost previously? Ruka and everyone else seemed to be really upset, and worried at the same time when they'd lost 'their' cheerful Mikan. To be honest, I could never imagine myself being cheerful. I soon drifted off to sleep, by thinking so much in just my small head, and an hour.

~.~.~.~

I was sitting with Youichi, in Aoi's room. I still didn't feel very comfortable with Yuka, and to add my dream last night made me even more uncomfortable. When Youichi told me that he was going to hang out with Aoi, he also offered if I'd like to come along. Immediately, I agreed, basically sprinting out of the house.

I sat on Aoi's study desk, reading some random book I found, lying there, underneath billions of scattered sheets. While I was reading, Aoi had offered me her iPod. I took it, and started listening to the music, so I couldn't hear what Aoi and Youichi were saying.

I hadn't realized that Aoi had snuck up on me. She gently tapped me on the shoulder, and obviously, being terrified, I shrieked a blood curdling scream. After my 'little' shriek, I had looked back, to find Aoi and Youichi stuck up in a corner, up in each other's personal space, covering their ears. I blushed, in embarrassment, right when Natsume had come in "barging" through the door. Correction, he just simply walked in.

"What the hell was that?" he asked, sending a glare to the two in the corner. He probably didn't even realize I was sitting there, on the study desk.

"M-Mikan-chan shrieked…" Aoi replied, as she continued to attempt to regain her hearing. Woops, my bad. Youichi slowly got up from the corner, stretching, while picking at his ear. Was I really that loud?

"What, did another bug crawl up your arm?" Natsume asked, raising an eyebrow as he finally realized that I had been sitting there, staring intently at him.

Youichi and Aoi had burst into fits of laughter, while Natsume lifted a hand to his mouth and let out small laughs. Aoi, who was still on the ground, had lain herself down, clutching to her stomach while laughing hysterically. Youichi had laughed as well, as he was clutching to his sides, while attempting to wipe tears that were forming in his eyes. I stared at them confusingly. What were they laughing at? Was there something on my face?

"Why the hell are you guys laughing hysterically?" I shrieked, frustrated. Why were they laughing at me? Natsume – the only person who hadn't burst into fits of laughter, but a small chuckle – responded first.

"You wouldn't understand" he said, coldly. How the hell does he do this? Just a few _seconds _ago, he was giggling like a little girl, and now he's like a heartless bastard!

"I would, if you explained to me what the hell you were laughing at, Hyuuga!" I snapped, sending a glare to him. He glared back at me, and I have to admit, his glare sent shivers down my spine. That's one hell of a glare, you know? Soon after, he had walked out of Aoi's bedroom, and I assumed he returned to his.

Instantly, my dream from last night had replayed in my mind. Again, my arm had started to throb painfully. I clutched it, and shut my eyes. The scene of me, Natsume and Hotaru had appeared. Needles being dug into both my arm and Natsume's. The tears that had instantly spilled out from my eye sockets, Natsume grinding his teeth together, with one eye closed, trying to suppress the pain. Hotaru, having cigarette buds, burning the flesh of her arms. I remembered one even going to her neck. How painful must that be…? I could tell that she was crying. Maybe that was why she's pretty much emotionless to this day.

"Mikan-nee? Are you alright?" I heard a voice interrupt the images. The images had stopped replaying in my mind, and I had come back to reality. I slowly opened my eyes, and found Youichi stuck up in my personal space, only a few inches away from my face. I blinked multiple times, before taking a step back and nod.

"F-Fine…" I replied, forcing a smile. I suddenly thought that if the throbbing in my arm, which was the same spot that had been stabbed in my dream, may be truly reality. Why else would my arm throb every time that memory replays in my mind? Natsume for sure, would be able to answer my question, that's for sure. I excused myself, and quickly ran to Natsume's room.

Somehow, running to his room felt like instinct. No matter how cheesy it sounded, but I felt like I knew my way around the mansion. I barged into one of the rooms, and surely enough, it was Natsume's room. I scanned the room, and there he was, on the balcony, like he was the day before. I approached him quietly, gulping, and sweating. How was I to ask him if it were true? Might it give him bad memories? Might it be true or not? I didn't know what to expect.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly, not bothering to turn in my direction. How the hell did he know I was here? I swear, I didn't make a single sound!

"Well?" he repeated, for the millionth time (I hadn't realized… my bad). I looked up from my feet, and I was being stared by those dazzling crimson eyes, which captured me, and even made my heart beat, despite my great hatred for him.

"Hyuuga, tell me…" I started off, raising my left arm, and clutching the spot that I'd always feel some throbbing. I quickly glanced at Natsume's right arm, to the spot where the needle had been jabbed in, in my dream. There was a light scar, but it was possibly my imagination.

"…Why is there this scar on both of our arms?" I asked, finally looking into his eyes. I wasn't going to look away. I needed to know if my dream was true or not.

"Explain to me how you know… about these" he said, trailing off at the end of his sentence, up to the point where it was almost incomprehensible. My eyes grew wide, as he gently touched that spot on his arm, where I swore that I'd seen that scar.

"I-It really happened? I-It w-wasn't a d-dream?" I stuttered, blinking quickly in disbelief. He simply nodded, and I bit down on my lip, HARD.

"Your mom was, and still is a psycho. You know, Imai still has the scars on her arms and on her neck…" he simply replied, turning his back towards me so he could lean on the bars. I frowned.

"Why are you saying it so calmly?" I exclaimed, walking towards him, and reaching for his arm so he could face me. As I made contact, immediately he shook me off. I was somewhat shocked for why he did this, an unknown problem I have no answer to. He slightly shifted his head, and I could partially see his face. He sent me a glare before speaking.

"How am I so calm? What else am I to do? This is something that happened 10 years ago, and I can't erase the past now can I?" he replied coldly, before redirecting his attention back to the blue skies and green fields that was just over his balcony. A place he could easily get to.

My arms, that were frozen in place, from the shock of him slapping me away, had dropped limply to my sides. My head was facing downwards, and soon my hands were rolled up into fists.

I took my cell phone, and for once, I wouldn't believe that I'd be texting this one person. We never talked, and she was supposedly my "best friend". I don't understand how we were best friends, but if she was concerned in this incident 10 years ago, I need to get in contact with her, with any means possible. If it means texting her 100 times a day, so be it.

I searched for her name in my contacts, and had finally come across it. Not surprising. I barely touched my phone ever again, after I regained consciousness.

_To: Hotaru Imai_

_Subject: Don't delete. IMPORTANT!_

_From: Mikan Sakura_

… _I know we haven't spoken much, and if we did, it would always end as an argument. However, I want to speak to you about my past. This may sound fake, but it was a dream that had shown me the history of a few scars. Have you ever heard of the incident 10 years ago? When my 'mother' had been psychotic, and she had physically abused you, Hyuuga and myself. Don't delete this message Imai!_

* * *

I texted her, and I sat on the railings of the balcony, beside Natsume. I don't know why but… it's not _all_ that uncomforting or pressuring to be in the same presence with him… of course, that doesn't apply all the time. Sometimes, he annoys me to the very core, up to where I want to take a chainsaw and rip his head off to get him to shut up.

A/N Haii :D How long has it been since I updated this story? Anyways, in this chapter I wanted to show some past, so you get to know Yuka and Izumi, in my story of course. Err, if there's anyone who basically obsess over Yuka or Izumi (IDK if there are but just in case), don't hate me for making them complete psychos D: I myself love them… but you know, this is fanfiction. Not every character will stay the same! Also, I wanted this chapter to be where Mikan and Natsume start warming up to each other again… still figuring out how to do that… and I'm thinking about adding Ruka & Hotaru later on :S

Sorry for any spelling mistakes, or word confusions o_o

Review ~


End file.
